pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun'Alver
Character Info The current patriarch of the Al'Dun family, Sun'Alver was given leadership of the Al'Dun Family after the death of is mate, Dsieda, during the Black Sun Siege. Physical Description Original Description: Sun'Alver is male, rather tall for most males with a lanky body type, gray eyes, and wild and poorly kept hair. Updated Appearance: Is often seen wearing a heavy white cloak on him at all times, the back of the white clock depicting the Al'Dun Family crest in black. He's thinner now, a result of poor care of his physical needs. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 51, 5/15/09) - EA panel seven: Getting ore from the Mine Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Peakaboo~ Scout eddition (entertain Baby Anjhi)." 7 votes. LA: Chapter 2, Second moon day 9. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Sun’Alver was born the only child to his mother Milain, a contract guard that sold her services to the various merchants and nobles that lived in Shifaye'sindil. Sun’Alver never knew the identity of his father for his mother remained tight lipped on the subject. As such, Sun’Alver was raised by his mother and the small, tight knit group of guards and workers that she contracted with. Sun’Alver spent most of his childhood and adult life amongst the group as they performed their duties, not matter if they were private expeditions or guarding a noble’s manor. From an early age Sun’Alver worked as any other member of the group, earning his keep by performing such jobs as message delivery and polishing armor. Even as Sun’Alver performed his duties, the somewhat relaxed but straight-forward nature of his would-be family taught to be easy-going (in a bit of a crude way). . . as long as he pulled his share of the work. Reaching adulthood, Sun’Alver joined his mother as a contract guard in the group, a calling Sun’Alver was more than happy to take. For him, to work alongside his mother and the rest of group was all he could ask for in life. Life would not allow Sun’Alver to enjoy this way of life much longer. While the group was searching for a new contract in Shifaye'sindil, the attack occurred and almost all the group were lost in the ensuring chaos. While Sun’Alver and Milain managed to escape, Milain was seriously wounded as a result. Early on in the Exodus, Milian wounds became infected due to lack of proper treatment and soon she succumbed to her injuries. Sun’Alver fell into depression over the loss of his mother and everyone he had come to consider his family. For the remainder of the Exodus, Sun’Alver merely followed those that happened to be in front of him, doing what he was told and spending whatever free time he had left playing with his only memento of his mother, her necklace that had a jingle bell attached to it. Shortly after the arrival to Ther'avare and the formation of clan Tei'kaliath, Sun’Alver slowed started to come out of his depression. Watching the struggle and unity of others, Sun’Alver was reminded of the struggles of his mother and the others members of her group. Remembering the lessons he learn and knowing that his old family wouldn’t want him to a emotional wreck, Sun’Alver is willing to offer whatever he can to the new-born clan. Character Gallery Sun'Alver peekaboo.jpg|Sun'Alver shows Baby An'jhali how to play peakaboo the scout addition. Emblem1.png|Sun'Alver sits before the Al'dun symbol as he remembers the fallen. Sun'Alver custom chibi.png|Sun'Alver as a chibi Category:Player Characters Category:Scouts Category:Foresters